Emison Love
by SarahFleming
Summary: We all wish Emily & Ali would have sex and we all wish we could see it, but since we can't; I decided to write fanfic about it. :)


We all wish Emily & Ali would have sex and we all wish we could see it, but since we can't; I decided to write fanfic about it. :)

"Hey Em, Aria is coming over to eat dinner with us" Alison said.

"Oh, why not Spencer and Hanna?" I asked.

"I tried calling them, but they didn't pick up" Ali answered.

During dinner, Aria kept kept looking at Ali and smiling seductively at her. I always figured she was curious about the same sex, and if any straight girl would ever want to experience, Alison would be their top pick. At first, I didn't mind that much. But then Aria kept laughing flirtatiously and made enough eye contact for my head to spin round and round. After Aria left, she hugged Ali a little too friendly for my own liking. Ali shut the door and glanced over at me. She could tell something was wrong right away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I mean, just about everything screams that Aria wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you right at the dinner table" I shouted at her.

"Woah, Em. What the hell? Are you kidding me right now? You're hallucinating" Ali said.

"Yeah, sure, like nothing is going on between the two of you" I said sarcastically.

She started to shout too now.

"NO! Nothing is going on! I'm with you, you're the only girl who can touch me you, you're the only girl I want you're the only one who can flirt with me and smile at me like you're deep in love with me and you're the only one I'd ever make love to. God damn it Emily!"  
"I don't want to lose you!" I screamed.  
"You won't lose me." She said calmly.  
"She likes you though! I can fucking tell!" I practically growled.  
"Even if she did it doesn't matter I'm with YOU. YOU! I'm with YOU!" She shouted  
I walked towards her and I whispered  
"I can't lose you."  
I put my hand on her chest and we were face to face, staring at each other, we were breathing hard from screaming at each other, and we began to pant. "You won't lose me." She said softly and slowly. I felt such a desire towards her right now. Even when she's angry she still looks beautiful, so fucking sexy. I moved closer towards her face and I couldn't help but lean my head back and feel my eyes roll to the back of my head, I feel so sexually attracted to her right now, I'm sweating, and it feels like I'm on a drug, there's so much adrenaline going through my body, and her eyes are staring right into mine. I gripped my hand onto her shoulder now and we moved towards the wall, I pushed her back up against it and I moved my arm slightly to her waist, I put my other arm on her waist too, and we held each other's gaze, staring with desire in each other's eyes. I was breathing hard and finally managed to speak.  
"I'm so.. So…"  
I couldn't even get the words out, she looked so attractive right now she cut in  
"I want to… I wanna.."  
We both moved closer and just like that she put her hands around my neck and we were kissing at a pace I've never kissed like before. She smeared her lips on mine and I smeared mine on hers, our lips were telling each other a story, they were speaking so fast and started to get rough. She put her tongue on mine, French kissing they call it. I got the urge to speak French in between her legs. We kissed each other so quickly, our lips were moving so fast. I've never felt the urge to make love to someone so bad. I stopped kissing her lips to kiss her neck and I moved my arm as quick as lightning into her pants so I could feel how wet she is, so I can feel her sweetness. I started to finger her with two fingers, and then two fingers turned to four fingers. She put her hands on my back and started to scratch me, she dug her finger nails into my skin and we were kissing even faster now. She mouthed the words into my mouth while we kissed  
We.. Need.. A… Bed, baby."  
I took my hand out of her pants and they were soaking wet, she took charge, she literally ripped off my top, and unhooked my bra, still kissing, we managed to get into her bedroom, and she slammed me on her bed and ripped off my pants and underwear. Right away she put her head in between my legs and it was the best head I ever received. She ate me like an all you can eat buffet and I came in her mouth once, then again when she started fingering me at the same time while licking me. I was moaning and screaming at the same time ugh. It was too good. I swear she was down there for thirty minutes until I finally managed words  
"Ali.. Stop, come here, come here."  
She crawled on top of me and I took off her shirt and bra, she kissed me on the lips and all I could taste is how I tasted.  
She lifted her body up, gripping onto the edge of the bed to slowly bring herself up so I could take off her pants and underwear. Once I finished she sat on my stomach and I lifted her up a bit so I could fit three of my fingers inside of her, I placed my other hand around her boob and she started moving up and down slowly at first so I could get my fingers deep inside of her and the moans came out of her mouth, and then she started moving her body up and down fast, fast, and faster. She started to scream. Ten minutes later she screamed  
"I'm cumming, I'm cumming take it out!"  
And I did, and she came right all over my stomach. Oh baby she kept muttering, I started to smirk and she laid down on me and we started kissing more passionately this time. She kissed my neck and it got me all whirled up so I put my fingers inside her once more and started to thrust them deep inside her, she moaned in my ear and she moved her hand into my vagina too, she started fingering me too. At that point I couldn't finger her anymore because it was too much so instead I pressed my finger nails into her back, and expressed my desire on her back. And I swear that room sounded more live than a concert.  
"It's my time to eat you." I whispered in her ear.  
She giggled and allowed me to roll on top of her, I gave her a kiss on the lips, then a kiss on her shoulders, her ribs, stomach, and then all around her vagina, just to tease her. I placed my tongue on her vagina and I used both my hands to open up that tasty pie and licked inside. Ugh she tastes so sweet, so fucking tasty. I stuck my tongue inside her and then I started to play with her clit with my finger. Ali was loving it, moaning my name, she sounds so sexy. I started to lick her really fast and I smeared my tongue all across her vagina. I sucked on it while licking and that did her good. I nibbled too and I slurped. She went into an orgasm, and sat up and as soon as she did, I stopped and she squirted all over my face. Mostly around my mouth, so luckily I got most of it in me and the rest dripped on the bed. She let out heavy breaths and she was about to put her hand on her vagina to massage it but I moved it and said  
"let me massage it with my tongue baby."  
And so I did, I licked up the left overs. I made my way back up to her and kissed her passionately once more. My hand was massaging her vagina as nicely and smoothly as I could. And two hours later, after all the sweat, screams, moans, and scratches, I can finally say, Ali and I, for the first time, finally made love to each other.


End file.
